Night King-HALLOWEEN SPECIAL 2012
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: It was a warm colorful fall day…A perfect day, to celebrate the day of darkness and festival's of the night….A perfect day, to celebrate….Halloween- This is a Halloween Special, that is just for fun and has nothing to do with the story plotline….(well, maybe, I don't know)as usual, don't own Hetalia, Prussia, any characters related to Hetalia, OC submissions,etc.


**Vampire!PrussiaXReader: **

**Night King: Halloween Special 2012**

_A/N: This is a Halloween Special, that is just for fun and has nothing to do with the story plotline….(well, maybe, I don't know) as usual, don't own Hetalia, Prussia, any characters related to Hetalia, OC submissions, The XReader, or any songs that might be in the special._

_I only the story and idea, nothing else! XD_

_**~Don't own the lyrics to "This is Halloween" (belongs to the creator of song)**_

**Author/Miss Inu: So, I was listening to "Nightmare Revisited" (aka: The Nightmare Before Christmas special cd) and also "Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street" (Broadway cd), and thought of making a Halloween special for this series. Since Prussia does look like a vampire and Halloween is the perfect holiday for him, I thought the readers might enjoy a little "special/break" from the regular storyline. **

**Prussia: Ja, Halloween is awesome! Just like zhe awesome me!**

**Author/Miss Inu: I thought you might say that, so I thought you could introduce the special for once…**

**Prussia: how sweet of you! *hugs* okay zhen: ENJOY MEIN AWESOME SPECIAL, YOU AWESOME READERS!**

**Author/Miss Inu: *sighs* well, since it is a special, I can deal with it. So, enjoy the special, everybody!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2012!**

**_Song: _the entire_: _"Nightmare Revisited" (aka: The Nightmare Before Christmas special cd) /"Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street" (Broadway cd)**

* * *

**Vampire!PrussiaXReader:**

**Night King: Halloween Special 2012**

It was a warm colorful fall day…

A perfect day, to celebrate the day of darkness and festival's of the night….

A perfect day, to celebrate….

_**Halloween….**_

You woke up with a yawn, as you had fallen asleep last night, due to a late night of watching TV. You looked to the side of you, as you looked to see if Gilbert was still asleep.

Since becoming his partner, you both spent your nights, hunting down any negative supernatural forces that might hurt or destroy human life. And part of that deal, on his end, was that you two had be close to each other.

And that included….

Sleeping together….

In his bed.

_**Well….**_

Not in the way you were thinking, but you still kept your clothes on, just in case he tried something in the middle of the night. That way you could give him a good beat down if he did get any ideas on you.

You felt an arm wrap its self around your waist, pulling you closer to a warm body. You tried not make any sounds, as you felt yourself close to Gilbert, as he tried to snuggle with you in his sleep.

You really didn't like this, but you were starting to get used to it, a little bit at a time, which kinda scared you a bit.

_**But now, wasn't the time for snuggling….**_

"Hey, wake up you. No snuggling in the morning…" You said softly to him, trying to push him away.

"But I vant to snuggle….snuggle time, liebe…" Gilbert muttered in his sleep, as he continued to try and snuggle with you. "Und it's too early, liebe. I vant to sleep some more…."

"No, you need to let go, Gilbert." You said as you kept trying to get him off of you.

"5 more minutes, liebe…" Gilbert whined in his sleep.

"I said no." You said as you kept on trying to push him away. He refused to budge, so you decided to take a different approach at the situation. You grabbed a hold of the window curtain's cord and pulled on it, letting sun enter the room.

The minute the warm sun touched Gilbert's skin, he immediately, let go and his eyes snapped wide open. With a small yelp, he pulled the blankets and covered himself, as he tried to get away from the light.

Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was going and fell off the bed, with a loud **THUD**!

You let out a small giggle, as Gilbert was tangled up in the covers. It took him a few minutes, to untangle himself from the covers, which he was having a bit of trouble.

When he was free from the covers, he looks at you, with sleepy confused like eyes and messy silvery white hair, that looked like he just went through the washing machine on 100 miles per hour.

"Well, good morning sleepy head." You said to Gilbert, as Gilbert got up from the floor, with a sleepy annoyed look on his face.

"Hey liebe…vhy did you have to do zhat? I zhought part of the deal, vas ve had to be close…" Gilbert said as he moved himself back to the bed, wanting to get back under the covers.

"Yeah, but I never agreed to be snuggled to death in your sleep, stupid." You said, as Gilbert let out a soft laugh.

"But snuggling is fun, und besides, ve did a big hunt last night und I'm kinda tired…." Gilbert said, as he brought the covers back onto the bed. "Do you zhink I can sleep a bit more?"

"But Gilbert, it's already near noon time…" You said, as you looked at the clock. "Don't you think you slept enough today?"

"But Liebe….today, I need to sleep longer zhan I usually do, for a very special reason…" Gilbert said as he got comfy in his spot in the bed. He pulled the covers over him, as he started to snuggle with the blankets.

You sighed to yourself as you face palmed at Gilbert's actions.

He could act like such a big baby sometimes….

"Okay, okay. Sleep all day if you want…" You said as you got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom to get dressed….

_- - - - - -._

After a few minutes, you were fully dressed, in a causal but good looking outfit. You picked some dark blue jeans, (your color choice) sneakers, a (your color choice) casual shirt, and a (your color choice) street jacket, and baseball cap, that fit snug on your head.

You looked over yourself in the mirror, one more time, before you headed out of the bedroom door. You took one look at Gilbert, who was fast asleep, wrapped in the blankets tightly.

You gave him a soft look as you left the bedroom, leaving the sleeping Gilbert to sleep on. As the door closed behind you, Gilbert waited a few minutes before opening one sleepy eye, as a small smirk came across his face.

"Kesesese~ looks like today is gonna be so much fun….i love Halloween…it's so awesome, like zhe awesome me…" Gilbert said, as he couldn't wait for this day to get started, as he fell back to sleep, as he continued to sleep a bit more….

_- - - - - -._

You left the house and headed towards the main town where a certain shop was, that you all too well. You walked to a store where a white crescent moon shaped amulet was on the top of the entrance.

You felt yourself smile as you entered the store, hearing a bell go off at the edge of the door. The bell signaled that a customer had entered the store, as fast set of footsteps came into your view of hearing.

"Hello and welcome to 'White Moon Rose'!" A loud female voice said as she you turned to see a young looking female with long lightish brown hair and excited looking eyes.

She turned to see you, as she gave you a smile, recognizing you on the spot. "Hey there _(your name)! How's it going? I hope that stupid albino bastard isn't causing you a lot of trouble."

"No he isn't Elizaveta, I don't have any trouble with him…" You said to her, as you put your hands up, as a way to show that you were saying the truth. Elizaveta looked at you like she didn't believe you, but she said nothing, since it wasn't her place to judge anyone, especially a customer.

"Well, anyway, I just got a new shipment of items, if you want to take a look at them …that is, if you want to…" She said, as you nodded your head at her, as she led you to the backroom and down a flight of stairs.

You reached a room with a black door, as she opened it and lead you in.

Inside the room was every weapon made possible on shelves, tables and hanging from the wall (yes, this had an underground weapons shop, for slaying/killing the unknown)

You walked towards the self where the new items came in as you looked over the items for a few minutes.

"So, see anything you like?" She asked as you kept looking for a few more minutes.

You pointed at the items you liked, as she wrote it down on a piece of paper for you. You also pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"I also have some things that need to be fixed and some items to be ordered…" You told her as she nodded her head and you both talked for a few minutes….

_- - - - - -._

About an hour later, you went back to Gilbert's house, hoping he was already up. You walked into the house and noticed it was extremely quiet. You got suspicious as you went to where the bedroom was that you and Gilbert shared.

You opened the door slowly, as you took a quick look around…

Inside, there wasn't Gilbert or anyone around. You looked all over the room for a few minutes, but couldn't find him. You were about to go call him, when you saw a package on the bed. You were curious and decided to open it…

Inside, was the most beautiful black dress you had ever seen. It was elegant with a bit of classic to it, as it was a Victorian styled ball gown dress. By the dress was a black mask and a note.

You read the note, (which was from Gilbert) and it said to wear the dress and come to the location on the note at 8pm.

It also said that he would explain everything, when you got there.

You looked at the clock and decided to get ready right now, just to be safe…

A few hours later, you were in cleaned up and wearing the dress, just as the note told you to do. After you were all ready, a car drove up for you. You looked to see Faron, was the one driving the car.

After her helped you into the car, he drove for a few minutes, then stopped at an old looking building, that was set up for Halloween. He helped you out of the car and led you to the door.

"You can enter this way, Milady _(Your name)." He said, using the title name he started giving you lately. You nodded your thanks at him as you entered the doors.

When you entered, you heard what sounded like singing or something through the speakers….

_**Boys and Girls of every age**_

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

_**Come with us and you will see**_

_**This, our town of Halloween**_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**_

_**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

_**It's our town, everybody scream**_

_**In this town of Halloween**_

_**I am the one hiding under your bed**_

_**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**_

_**I am the one hiding under your bed**_

_**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

_**In this town, don't we love now?**_

_**Everybody waiting for the next surprise **_

_**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**_

_**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll **_

_**Scream! This is Halloween**_

_**Red 'n' black, slimy green**_

_**Aren't you scared?**_

_**Well, that's just fine**_

_**Say it once, say it twice**_

_**Take a chance and roll the dice**_

_**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

_**Everybody scream, everybody scream**_

_**In our town of Halloween!**_

_**I am the clown with the tear-away face**_

_**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**_

"_**I am the "who" when you call "who's there?"**_

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair**_

_**I am the shadow on the moon at night**_

_**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**Tender lumplings everywhere**_

_**Life's no fun without a good scare**_

_**That's our job, but where not mean**_

_**In our town of Halloween**_

_**In this town**_

_**Don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise **_

_**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**_

_**And scream like a banshee**_

_**Make you jump out of your skin**_

_**This is Halloween, everybody scream**_

_**Won't ya please make way for a very special guy**_

_**Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch**_

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, Now!**_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

_**La la la la-la-la [Repeat]**_

_**La-la-la, WHOO! **_

You followed the music, as you walked down a hallway, led by a trail of glowing pumpkins. The hallway led to a door covered in red, as you opened the door. Inside, was a crowd of people, dressed in costumes of different styles and colors.

You noticed some people you knew and some you didn't as you kept looking for that one familiar face that you wanted to see. After looking around, you felt an arm around your waist.

"_**Du bist mein, **__**meine schöne Prinzessin**_." A soft husky velvety said, in your ear, a voice you knew all too well.

You turned around and saw Gilbert, dressed in a white shirt and black two suit, with a black cape attached to it. He gave you a smirk as his crimson eyes glowed through the black mask that he was wearing.

He looked you over, as he was inspecting your outfit. "Very nice liebe, you look so awesome in zhat dress." He said as a blush came across your face. He smirked again, at your blushed face. "Aw, you got embarrassed, how cute…"

"Stop it, don't tease me, Gilbert." You said, as he looked at you with a glint in his eyes.

"Tease you? Vhy vould I do zhat? Und besides…" He said, as he pulled you closer to him as he held you close. "I vould never lie to you liebe. Not now or ever…." He said as he held your left hand. "Now, vhy don't ve have ourselves a little dance?"

"A…dance?" You asked, not knowing what to say.

"Don't vorry, I'm an awesome dancer, liebe, so just follow mein lead!" Gilbert said, as he started the dance first, taking the first lead. It started off first as a small few steps, but then turned into a slow waltz, with Gilbert leading you the entire way.

You followed along as best you could, but soon, you were getting the hang of it, allowing Gilbert to dance-lead you the entire time. It soon felt like you were in a dream, as the music was slowly fading away, so it felt like it was just you and Gilbert.

More people were also dancing in the area that you two were, but it didn't seem to be that there was anyone else, at least too your mind…

Gilbert took your hand and spun you around a few times, before bringing you close to him, as you two danced slowly. You could feel his breath on your neck and his fangs, graze your skin lightly.

You knew what would happen next, as you closed your eyes, waiting for the bite to come…

But no bite came; instead, you received a few light kisses on your neck.

"Gotcha liebe!" Gilbert said as he picked up the waltzing pace a bit, for a few more minutes. When you heard the conclusion of the song, coming, you felt Gilbert start to spin you again, as he brought you close to him again…

And gave you a kiss, right on your lips.

You felt a pit of shock enter you, from the kiss, but you returned the gesture, kissing him back. You both broke of the kiss, as you both smiled at each other.

"Happy Halloween, Mein Liebe!" Gilbert said as you gave him a warm smile.

"Happy Halloween, Gilbert." You said back to him, as he looked to the side of you and whispered in your ear.

"Vhy don't ve get out of here and use zhe back rooms for some smexy gut time?" He said as you gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Behave yourself in public, you horny albino!" You said in teasing tone, as he faked pouted at you, as he took your hand and put something in it. You looked at your hand, as Gilbert took your hand and kissed the back of it, before walking to go talk with some of the other guests around the dance area.

You looked at your hand and saw that he had put a Hershey's kiss in your hand, wrapped in a silver foil.

You smiled to yourself, as you took the wrapper off and ate the chocolate, tasting the goodness.

Guess you could give him some smexy time…

After the party was over, at Gilbert's house….

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYONE!**

**~PYO, PYO~**


End file.
